


Just Died In My Arms Tonight

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comforting, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre Relationship, Simon's death, catholic vampire, pre slash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene fic of what happened between Camille biting Simon and Raphael turning up at the institute holding Simon's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Died In My Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobileToyBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileToyBox/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by the fact that I was listening to Bastille as I wrote it https://youtu.be/Y5FdS85nlag so feel free to have it playing as you read! 
> 
> Also, my Spanish is rusty so I apologise for any mistakes and welcome corrections. I know Raphael would be speaking Mexican rather than traditional Spanish but I wasn't taught that so I've done the best I could with the knowledge I have.  
> See end notes for translations. 
> 
> Gifted to MobileToyBox because they were complaining to me about needing more saphael ;)

On entering the hotel, the first thing that he heard was screams. Human screams, male screams.

Camille had been breaking the accords left, right and centre lately. The more she'd gotten away with, the more she had dared do. It was getting out of hand, she was getting out of hand and he'd just been coming back from discussing it with the rest of the group to discover this. Enough was enough.

To make matters worse he knew the screams.

Even with vampire speed he arrived too late. Camille was older and faster to him and was nowhere to be seen. Possibly in her panic she'd forgotten that the banging doors that echoed as he'd run could have been another vampire and not the mundane's shadowhunter friends or, more likely, she was arranging for someone else to dump the body for her. She never did do her own dirty work.

Raphael knelt beside her victim, horrified at the sight. The body that lay on the floor without ceremony like a discarded doll that Camille had tired of playing with was the body of someone he knew this time. 

Raphael hadn't felt grief in many years but he felt a pang of it now. He'd tried to save this one and failed. Simon was dead. That in itself was a tragedy even if he was a pain and now the accords were thoroughly broken to the point of no return too. Simon's shadowhunter friends would want blood for this and Raphael knew that they would slaughter the whole clan without a second thought in revenge if given half the chance.

And then suddenly, Simon let out a small, choked gasp. He wasn't dead, not yet. Camille had simply taken what she wanted and then left him to die alone on the floor.

Anger rose in him as he grabbed up the boy and left as quickly as he could. Camille would try to stop him if she saw him, he knew it, but he couldn't let the boy die alone or with strangers. If he was lucky he might get him to the shadowhunters in time and if not? Well, at least Raphael wasn't his killer.

Within moments, they were out of the hotel and on the move, too fast for mudanes to see. He could feel the young man's heart beat slowing as he held Simon tight. The smell of blood was strong and yet he wasn't even tempted, he was still too horrified at Camille's actions.

The mundane was unlike anyone he'd known before. Raphael had thought he'd found it annoying but, even more annoyingly, he'd started to realise that he liked the boy. Why he liked Simon, he had no idea but trying to save him had quickly become less of an obligation and more of a necessity to him.

He'd failed completely though and by the rapid slowing of Simon's heart, he knew they weren't going to make it to his friends in time.

Slowing to a human paced walk, he ducked into the nearest park and knelt down on the grass with Simon's body in his arms. The night was clear, the park quite beautiful still though summer was ending and it was peaceful at least. A better place to die than on the floor of a vampire hotel.

“Why didn't you listen to me?” He spoke to Simon, recalling how sound had been the last thing to leave him when he had died. He knew that whatever dim spark was left of Simon could hear him. “I was trying to prevent this. I am so sorry, I should have stopped her.”

Simon's eyelids fluttered though his eyes were so unfocused that for a moment Raphael couldn't tell if it was a conscious choice or simply a reflex as he died.

“Why did you come looking for her again? Oh, you idiot Simon.” He sighed, head bowed low and his free arm not currently holding onto the mundane, rose to let him stroke his cheek. All that human warmth he'd felt when he'd held Simon close and that knife to his throat was fading away so fast.

“Not her,” His lips barely moved, the rasp was so quiet that Raphael could only just hear him, even with his enhanced hearing. “Y...you...”

Raphael was so stunned, he barely registered what he was doing. Simon had been looking for him? Not Camille.

He had fangs out and had bitten into his wrist without so much as a second thought. Camille had given Simon enough of her blood to be obsessed with her but was it enough to save him?

He brought the wrist to Simon's mouth. At this point there was so little life left in the boy that he had to sit the mundane up against his chest, head tilted back onto Raphael's shoulder so that the blood could slip down easier without choking him.

Listening to his heartbeat, it was so faint now. These were his last moments. It had been minutes, if that, since Raphael had found him but it felt so much longer to him.

“Drink up,” He murmured softly, then turned to that he could speak quietly in Simon's ear. “I'll take you to her, she'll know what you would want. I can't...I can't decide for you.”

He had been so young when he was turned and he'd had no one caring, no one soothing him at the end. He could give Simon that much at least, even if his friends decided he wouldn't want to rise he deserved a peaceful end. Raphael knew it wasn't an easy life being a vampire, he didn't know enough of Simon to know how he'd feel about it but he had to put the offer out there. He hated himself a little for how much he wanted to decide for him, how much he didn't want to let Simon go just yet.

He pulled his wrist away, it was healing quickly as he continued cradle Simon close.. Gently, he wiped away any excess blood from his lips.

“Simon, que sepas que estoy aquí.” His told the boy, kissing his forehead softly. No one should die feeling unloved. “No estas solo. Siento que te fallé...” He trailed off as he felt Simon go utterly lax in his arms and take one final rasped breath. That was it. He was gone.

Raphael choked a little. It had been a long time since he'd seen a mundane die let alone one whose name he knew, whose body heat and pounding heart he'd felt, whose life he'd tried to save.

The accords had been broken, it was time to stop Camille but in that moment, just those precious few seconds, he allowed himself to grieve for the boy he hardly knew.

He didn't know if Simon had religion or what it might be if he did but hoped that Simon wouldn't mind if Raphael took comfort in his own.

Another, more lingering kiss to Simon's forehead and then he started murmuring the prayer softly, still in his mother tongue.

“Santa María, Madre de Dios ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén.” He then used his thumb to make a small sign of the cross to Simon's forehead, lips and heart.

He allowed himself a moment to wallow in the sadness of it all. Simon must have been about the age he'd been when he'd been changed. Simon had a family, he'd mentioned them when he'd been kidnapped, he was at school and had a future. That was all gone, even if the shadowhunters did allow him to rise.

Sighing heavily, he gathered up Simon's body. They had to move before anyone could track them and, more importantly, before Raphael did something foolish like let himself cry blood tears over the boy.

He had given Simon as peaceful a death as he could, he'd comforted and said the proper prayer. He was taking him to his friends, that was enough. Anything else would be unseemly.

After all, he was a vampire and lived in death. Crying for the life of a mortal boy was beneath him.

And yet, and yet as he rushed to the institute he could feel the sting of unshed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Simon, que sepas que estoy aquí- Simon, you know I'm here for you 
> 
> No estas solo. Siento que te fallé... - You are not alone. I feel like I have failed...
> 
> And then the prayer he says is Hail Mary, and for those who don't know it the part he recited was:  
> Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for ours sins now and at the hour of our death. Amen.
> 
>    
> If you enjoyed and want to send me prompts head over to my writing tumblr blu-eyed-fic  
> and if you just wanna check out my tumble I'm blu-eyed-demon


End file.
